Drew-Marisol Conflict
The conflict between Marisol Lewis and Drew Torres, known as Darisol (D'rew/M'arisol), began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Marisol initially had a crush on Drew, so when Katie started dating Drew she took out her frustration by revealing to the entire school that Katie had suffered from bulimia in the past in an effort to win school president. Because of this, Drew and Marisol often made snarky comments to one another. She finally got over her crush on Drew when she started to have feelings for Mo. Their friendship ended because Drew had sex with Katie at a party and broke up with her. Friendship History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Marisol goes on a date with Drew even though he is only interested in her as a rebound from Alli Bhandari. Marisol shows insecurity on this date by mimicking all of Drew's interests, and ordering everything he orders. This frustrates Drew who eventually becomes upset, setting the tone for their future interactions. Season 11 In Don't Panic (1), Marisol still has feelings for Drew and she gets jealous when she finds out that he's dating her best friend Katie, when she walks in on them at karate classes she tells Drew about Katie's bulimia. In Don't Panic (2), when Katie wins elections for class president and she picks Marisol as VP, Drew gets mad considering what Marisol has done to Katie. In Take a Bow (2), Drew walks in the office after hearing Marisol talking about Katie's coolie metaphor and when Drew tells Katie he's free of STD's he sarcastically tells Marisol to feel free to tweet it and she makes a face at him. At Drew's when he invites Katie over to watch a movie he gets annoyed once Marisol is over in which later he kicks her out. In Nowhere to Run, once they arrive at Jake Martin's cabin Marisol is shown complaining while Drew makes smart aleck comments at her. Drew also decides to scare Marisol and includes Katie in it. When Marisol gets scared Drew teases her like as if she was a baby and she tells him to knock it off then she stomps off and then Drew makes a ghost like noise. In Underneath It All, they are both invited to Fiona Coyne's party and Marisol gets annoyed at Imogen's appearance while Drew drools all over her until they make fun of her once she suggests they play charades and when Imogen defends Fiona once she's dared to chug tequila. Later during the senior prank they show no remorse in leaving Imogen behind. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), once Marisol leaves the gym she says hi to Drew in which he says back. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), they are shown supporting Katie in front of the school. At practice they worry about her when she's getting ready to play until Katie falls and Drew and Marisol rush to her aid. In Smash Into You (1), Drew makes jokes once she brings up the fact that she's partnered up with Mo for the Model UN and Katie tags along in the jokes. In Smash Into You (2), Marisol is even more worried when she thinks that Mo really likes her and Drew tells Marisol to be herself and that she can't prevent a crush from happening. Season 12 Drew and Marisol aren't friends anymore because Drew cheated on Katie, had sex, and then broke up with her. In Come As You Are (2), Katie and Marisol run into Drew and Bianca at the mall. Marisol refers to them as "The Liar, the Bitch, and her Slutty Wardrobe". In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Drew sees Marisol, Mo, and Jake on the airplane and asks them if Katie's there, and then invites them all to the wedding. Marisol, along with Mo, Jake, and Katie attend Drew and Bianca's wedding. Then, Marisol helps Drew with his performance of I Can't Help Falling In Love With You for Bianca. In Zombie (1), Marisol announces that Drew is nominated for student-body president and seems confused by the news. Rival Relationships *Drew-Alli Relationship *Drew-Katie Relationship Trivia *Both are friends/on good terms with Jake Martin, Adam Torres (before his death), Mo Mashkour, Fiona Coyne, and Owen Milligan. *Drew was best friends with K.C. Guthrie, who Marisol had an affair with. *The two love interests of Drew's that Marisol hasn't interacted with are Jess Martello and Eden. **Marisol is best friends with Drew's ex-girlfriend Katie. **Marisol has a conflict with Drew's ex-girlfriend, Alli Bhandari and his ex-fiancee, Bianca DeSousa. *Marisol has a conflict with Drew's friend, Imogen Moreno. *They are on and off rivals because Drew left Katie for Bianca. *Drew was in a love triangle with Katie and Marisol. **He chose Katie because she was interesting, unlike Marisol who bored him on their only date. *Both were involved in school activities. *Both are employed. *They have gone on a date, been friends, and been enemies. *Both "have a thing" for the typical popular high school teen stereotype. **Drew has a thing for cheerleaders. **Marisol has a thing for jocks. *They have both served as President of Degrassi Student Council. Gallery 01 (6).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg image008.jpg Reg 425.degrassi3.cm.11112.jpg 40-7.jpg 1132-10.jpg 0000079631_20110803142210.jpg d11_oct14_ss_0808.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h40m33s138.jpg page02.png Playtex Degrassi eblast2F.jpg Drew's sexy and he knows it.jpg D11 Oct14 SS 0873.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35169.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35168.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-picture-4.jpg Chloj.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-5.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12